


The Cave

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Any Two Guys, Creepypasta, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam investigate stories about aliens and demons, and find themselves exploring a haunted cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Secret message to J: this is not the cave story I intended to write.
> 
> Note the Choose Not To Warn.

The taller man isn't named John. His companion isn't named Sam. They're using aliases again, thanks to what happened in the last town. Doesn't matter if it was aliens or demons this time. Getting found with dead bodies at their feet was an invitation to run like hell.

They caught wind of this story at a gas station fifty miles away from that bad place. They're back to chasing down rumors and trying to stay ahead of the law.

John's been on edge for the last ten miles. Finally, as he changes the radio, he says, "I slept with him." He turns and catches Sam's expression, which isn't as shocked as it could have been.

The fight is low and dirty. They both bring up too many bad memories and regrets. Sam's never been with any other man but John. John's been with all of them. Turns out that hasn't stopped just because he and Sam finally hooked up. They descend into angry silence, the car eating up road in front of them.

The cave used to be a tourist attraction. Now it sits empty. John's sure there's a metaphor in there but he was never good at poetry. "Come on," he says to his churlish lover, slamming the car door.

The bodies of three young men have been found within two miles of this cave, mutilated beyond recognition. The locals think it's a vengeful spirit, something Cherokee. Sam thinks it's another alien who found a feeding spot. John can't rid his mind of the thought of a boy, barely eighteen, dragged underground while crying uncontrollably and choking on his own terrified snot, begging an intelligent monster for mercy while he's skewered with sharp needles one by one driven into bone, screaming until his throat bleeds as his genitals are chewed and consumed still attached to his groin. 

Shaking off the chill, John leads the way into the cave. Their lights show footprints and the occasional badly-hidden old condom. "We could do that," John jokes, but Sam is coldly angry with him. Together they go further into the cave, coming out into a large opening with three smaller caves leading off. Sam shines his light down each, and shrugs. John picks the middle cave, ducking his head and squeezing to get through.

"I think I," he says, and nothing else as the cave shudders around him, rocks falling from the sides and the low ceiling, which collapses. John's crushed by pain in his neck, in his side, and he falls, pinned against the floor.

Sam coughs from far away. "John?"

"I'm here," John wheezes. "I think my leg is busted. You okay?"

"Yeah. Let me try to dig you out. Can you see my flashlight?"

John squints in the darkness. His flashlight is lost under the rubble. He can see nothing. He's cut off from the main room, and the stale air in here says there's no exit even if he could walk. "No."

He hears noise, like Sam is moving some rocks aside. It doesn't sound like he's moving a lot of them. "Sam?"

"I'm going for help." His voice is a lot calmer than John would have thought. "I'll be back."

"Sam? Don't go. I think I can see the flashlight." He's lying. John's afraid that the second Sam leaves, he's going to take the car and split, and never come back.

He doesn't hear a reply. "Come on, Sam. I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have fucked him. If you forgive me, I swear it'll never happen again." He's still lying. He knows it will happen again. John likes Sam, maybe even loves him, but he's not going to settle for one guy. Sam will understand one day.

"Sam?"

Nothing. John's alone in the darkness, trapped. Sam has gone for help. He has to have gone for help. He loves John. He'll come back for him.

"Sam, please."

A powerful hand closes over John's ankle, and begins to tug.


End file.
